<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lore Notes: Chapter 5 by Voicefullofmoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445814">Lore Notes: Chapter 5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voicefullofmoney/pseuds/Voicefullofmoney'>Voicefullofmoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Balance: Dragon Age Lore Notes [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voicefullofmoney/pseuds/Voicefullofmoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Balance: Dragon Age Lore Notes [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889605</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lore Notes: Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Battlemage: Because Tevinter is ruled by mages, it has a long tradition of rigorous magical combat training. Unlike in the South, where most mages have only been trained to heal or perhaps fill defensive supporting roles, many mages in Tevinter have been trained to use magic to fight aggressively alongside non-magical soldiers as part of the military. As the name suggests, Battlemages are trained to fight in close combat and thrive on spells that require them to be physically nearby their enemies. </p><p>-Seheron: The largest island in Thedas, Seheron is a war-torn, humid jungle nation in the Boeric Ocean directly north of the Tevinter Imperium. Tevinter has been fighting over this land with the Qunari (the people/nation who follow the Qun) on and off for generations. In addition, the native people known as Fog Warriors have resorted to guerrilla warfare in an attempt to resist both invaders. It is an extremely hostile and volatile place. </p><p>-Abomination: An abomination is a creature created when a demon possesses a mage. The experience of entering the physical realm can be overwhelming for demons, and abominations are often driven mad by the unfamiliar sensations, turning into rampaging monstrosities.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>